trekcreativefandomcom-20200214-history
Starbase 600
Starbase 600, also known as Renaissance Station, or more properly Renaissance Station is the station in which Starbase 600 is located. It is the first starbase of the Far sector. It is located in the L2 position near Oz, a member-world of the Ane Confederation. (Epiphany Trek) Renaissance Station is a Builder class starbase, a smaller version of the massive Builder Station located in the El Nanth system. It is a twelve bay builder station. The four radial bays furthest from the core (5, 7, 9, 11) are turned over to environments instead of docking space. The area normally used as a docking bay has been split horizontally and fitted with a pair of environmental areas each 4 x 10 x 1.5 kilometers in size. Bay 5 has a true El Nanth environment, open plain on the lower bay and light forest in the upper bay. Warnings are posted for Non Ane to wear proper UV protection. Bay 7 is temperate and tropical arboreal environments featuring 300 meter trees similar to the ones once common to the Saradin home world. Bay 9 is Starfleet Colony Command. The environments are redressed as needed to simulate environments on the world to be colonized. Bay 11 has yet to be decided on, but will be something you cannot find on Oz proper. Bay 2 is Starbase 600. Starbase 600 is also the sector command for the Far sector located beyond the Klingon Empire. Starfleet in the Far Sector is under the command of Admiral Jay P Hailey. Living Space The amount of livable floor space inside Renaissance Station is past huge. Each of the large, square support arms is fitted with decks, infra-structure and spaces - as are the connecting pieces. Renaissance Station has enough floor space for an entire planets worth of sentient people to live. Most of it has not been utilized and probably won't be for a long time. (more precise calulations to follow) Notable personnel *Rear Admiral Gensilan, female Ane RI, or artificial person. Station Commander. She is the first artificial life form to reach flag rank in Starfleet. *Captain Hershel (Birdy) Byrd Earth Human male - Chief Engineer "To seek out new starship forms, and take them apart." *Lt. Provid Akkaknin, Andorian male, age 39. Subspace engineering. Records indicates he has had authority problems in the past and is considered a permanent Lieutenant. He has three papers that have been presented to the academic community. All are considered seminal in nature. Assigned to the Discovery's science dept, then assigned as Starbase 600 Special Projects Engineer, Disodium project. *Qun Fernegi male Qun is the business manager for Renaissance Station. He works under Koc, the Grand Pooba of Finance also a Ferengi. Qun uses the Ferengi head for business to the benifit of the Aneilogs and does it gladly. His pay is wonderful not even counting the 1.35% he gets to skim off the top. *Ambassador K'rrak. Klingon Male. The only Klingon to spend two years with the Ane and live to tell about it. He looks out for Klingon interests at the station. A New Klingon in outlook. Places On the Station * Auric Cartage -- Old Friend Orion House. * Box,The -- Somewhere in the complex of living spaces is "The Box" A hard time high security prison. The area around The Box is held in vacuum. Only two entrances exist, both under heavy guard and the whole is transporter blocked. The Box has two hundred cells. The usual is a sterile humane environment. A suite of several rooms the prisoner cannot leave or alter. Ten of the cells are holosuites. What ever conditions the prison wishes to set up can be arranged. In the most unusual circumstances the usual will be altered to meet intelligence needs. Under no circumstances will a prisoner be treated in a way that does not conform with Federation Penal Code. * El Nanth Starships -- The Oz Office. * Ferengi Trade Association Office -- Payment up front. * Klingon Embassy -- Location on the skin of the tower the sign on the door states "Bribes and Graft in the Rear". Ambassador K'rrak usually found here. * Job Board Office -- Job clearing house. Post a job, find a job. * Memory Three Office -- Third branch of the Memory System. the actual computers and artifacts are somewhere on Oz proper. It is "manned" by Gensilan, a number of Ane and usually one Rrell. * Place of Am -- One of Am is usually located here. *QIn puprach wl' Inn -- A Klingon bar. * Rick's American Cafe II -- The on station version of this Noir flavored Earth bar. Similar to the ground side location in Little America. * Starfleet Command -- Offices around Bay 2. * Youn Independent Merchants' Guild Office -- Assistance for members in good standing. Starships of The Far Sector Name Class Crew Assignment ACS Dorthy; FF-76 Stingray No crew established Oz System defense. ACS Glenda FF-77 Stingray No crew established Oz System defense ACS Lion FF-78 Stingray No crew established Oz System defense ACS Munchkin FF-80 Stingray No crew established Oz System defense ACS Necessity FF-72 Stingray No crew established Contain the Zhodani ACS Scarecrow FF-79 Stingray No crew established Oz System defense ACS Tinman FF-81 Stingray No crew established Oz System defense ACS Tock FF-75 Stingray No crew established Oz System Defense ACS Toto FF-83 Stingray No crew established Oz System defense ACS Wizard FF-82 Stingray No crew established Oz System defense Aw -- House Javos Taj C/O: Le'Hov--Cowar f Far Sector Free Mercenary vessel; USS Abraham Dannon NCC-79546 Dolphin Flag: Rear Admiral Li'ira O'Keefe (Green Orion f) C/O: Capitan Cinilan (Ane RI f) Explore to set up containment of Markaan USS Andros -- Mobile Starbase-903 Behemoth class mobile starbase C/O: Commodore Kriys Markum (Poong m) X/O: Commander Hiram Jorg (Human nm) Trafulla sector. Trafulla containment Mobile starbase. USS Braveheart NCC 78527 Intrepid( (DS) X/O: Captain Gillian McLeod (Human f) Implosion Zone - make friends and influence people. USS Bristol Excelsior No crew established Zhodani Frontier Zhondani Blockade USS Carabash CX-11 Euphrates No crew established Long duration Science Mission (For Lease) USS Colorado CX-24; Euphrates No crew established Long duration Science Mission (For Lease) USS Courageous NCC 78525 Intrepid (DS) C/O: Captain Anthony Goloplous (Human m) STB-600 to Deep Space 18 Patrol/Exploration USS Coventry CX-25 Planet No crew established Long Duration Science Mission USS Crystal City Dolphin (fleet) C/O: Captain Jay P. Hailey (2); X/O: Commander Li'ira (2) Patrol/Explore Trantorian Frontier: USS Determination CB-22 Manta No crew established STB-601 (Nakoo) to Deep Space 15 patrol. USS Discovery NCC-71890 Galaxy Ds refit C/O: Captain Annemie (Tellerite f) X/O:Commander Reginald Barclay (Human m) Western Frontier (between Trantorian Empire and Balmorian Sector) Exploration and Charting USS Dreams CX-30 Euphrates No crew established Long duration Science Mission USS El Dorado Excelsior No crew established Zhondani Blockade USS Glorious CB-18 Manta No crew established Oz defense as needed USS Harrier(2) Constellation Decommisioned Disposed of to prevent Temporal Investigation heart attacks. USS Homan Ruan Excelsior No crew established Zhondani Blockade USS James CX-13; Euphrates No crew established Long duration Science Mission USS Jim Lovell Intrepid (DS) No crew established USS John Wayne NCC-76561 Ferengi Trade Battlecruiser No crew established Zhondani Blockade USS K'talan CX-29 Dolphin (blue) C/O Tanban (Ane m) STB-600 to DS-20 Patrol, Exploration. USS Lexington NCC-79000; Dolphin (fleet) C/O: Captain Howard Nelson (Human m) Explore to set up containment of Markaan (Maakan) USS Mercury NCC-79120 Mercury C/O Captain Icobod Fell (Human m); X/O Commander Sean Baldwin (Human m) On Stand-by at STB-600 to respond to rescue calls. USS Nathan Hale NCC-120486 Nathan Hale Assigned as required A runabout, on stand-by at STB-600 USS Redoubt CB-21 Manta No crew established STB-600 to Tanak Patrol. USS Parneb NCC 3567 Constellation class Decommissioned USS Dunsel static training ship command chair and Dedication plaque saved at STB-600 USS Promise NCC-76543 Falcon C/O Lt Cmd Marban (Aneilog m) X/O Lt. Mable Barnes (Human f) Oz System Defense USS Putopon NCC-79693 Norway (Ds) C/O: Captain Munda Longsufow (Catluan m) STB-600 to Ssliss Patrol. USS Ssliss CX-27 Planet No crew established Explore around Ssliss, make friends and influence people. USS Royal Soverign NCC-75000 Soveriegn (Ds) C/O Captain Suval (Vulcan m) X/O Commander Harry Hakunahana (Human m) STB-604 to DS-23 Patrol USS Sharlin CX-30 Dolphin (Blue) No crew established Rishan Zone Support Tabooists USS Savensu T'Ness NCC-101734 Dolphin (fleet) C/O: Captain Stephanie Anderson (Human f) X/O: Commander Nara Vular (Zarian f) Patrol the Trantorian Border, make friends, influence people. USS Sigma Seven Dolphin (fleet); C/O Capitan James T Kirk (2) (Human m) X/O Commander Spock (2) (Vulcan m) Explore Western Frontier, make friends and influence people. USS Talos STB-905 Behemoth class mobile starbase C/O: Commodore Melot X/O: Commander Pryssy Kim Off the Onethed System Supporting Federation Inc. USS Tenacious CB-17 Manta C/O: Captain Kasalan (Ane f) STB-600 to Mongo to Tanak Patrol USS Ulysses S Grant NCC 107-A Intrepid (Ds) C/O: Capitan Danny Duggan (Human m) Explore anti-spinward frontier, make friends. jaHorn bang Bath'leth C/O: J'mon of House Kathris (Klingon m) Support the Klingon Embassy at Oz Willing to work with Starfleet when things need breaking. Klingon Empire, House Kathris Other Starbases i the Far Sector * Benefit Station -- Starbase-603; Builder (4-bay); C/O: Shinnar (Koo f); X/O: Capitan Haramid Akkar (human f); Assignment: Nakoo Ship support and system defense * Canberra Station -- Starbase 604; Builder (4-bay); C/O: Rear Admiral Kaylin Les (Zarian f); Assignment: Balmora Sector control * Reliant Station -- Starbase 602; Builder (2-bay); C/O: Rear Admiral Kevas Quators; Assignment: Ssliss Sector, Trantorian Border control * Ovid Station -- Starbase 601; Builder (2-bay): C/o:''Rear Admiral Unius Shepley (Ovid f) '''Assignment:' Ovid Way Station, Ovid Sector Control - Joint administration with Klingons Category:Epiphany Trek Category:Stations